


De profundis ad astra

by KatieWR



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cosmo itt kutya, M/M, alternative universe, félig au igazából
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieWR/pseuds/KatieWR
Summary: Egy alternatív univerzumban, ahol a Voltron sosem történt meg és Shirót sem fenyegeti életveszély, Klance-ék már korán összejöttek. Ez a történetük néhány képben arról, hogy mindketten sikeres asztronauták és nem mellesleg imádják egymást. Nagyon.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	De profundis ad astra

**Author's Note:**

> Ez a boldog születésnapot Keithnek ficem idénre~
> 
> Továbbá sokat ihletődtem Scott Kelly - Egy év az űrben című könyvéből, amit őszintén ajánlok olvasásra bárkinek, aki kíváncsi, milyen az élet asztronautaként, és milyen lenni a Nemzetközi Űrállomáson :)

# 

De profundis ad astra

_A mélységtől a csillagokig; latin_

Lance már legalább öt perce szenved, és az orra alatt spanyolul morog szitkokat, amiért ez _egyszerűen nem megy neki,_ amikor Keith belebeg a laboratóriumba. Találkozik a pillantásuk, köszönés helyett csak egymásra mosolyognak, váltanak egy pillantást, amiben minden benne van, amit szeretnének mondani egymásnak.  
\- Tudsz segíteni? – kérdi végül hangosan. Felmutatja a tűt, és Keith bólint. – Az influenzaoltást simán beadtam magamnak, de vért venni egyszerűen nem tudok – mormogja. Odatartja a karját, Keith gyakorlott kézmozdulattal keres vénát, és Lance csak azért folytatja a beszédet, hogy ne merüljön el az érzésben, ahogy a hiányolt ujjak hozzáérnek. – Még jó, hogy neked ennyire megy. – Teljes erejével figyelmen kívül hagyja a gerincén felfutó borzongást, és helyette végignézi, ahogy a tű találkozik a bőrével. A másik kezével elnyúl az apró ragtapaszért, ami majd meggátolja, hogy egyetlen vércsepp is kiszabaduljon a súlytalanságba. Vigyázniuk kell minden folyadékkal, ha valamelyik érzékeny műszernek lebeg neki, tönkreteheti azt.  
\- Kész is – szólal meg végül, és a ragtapasz a megfelelő helyre kerül, majd átveszi a tűt is, hogy beletegye egy vastag falú zsákba, és az egészet kidobja a sima szemétgyűjtőbe. Közben a vérét Keith a tartósító dobozba zárja.  
Lance rámosolyog, nem mondhatja ki hangosan, ezért csak tátog, azt is az anyanyelvén, nem a közös nyelvükön: _szeretlek._ Keith így is érti, látja rajta, hogyne értené. Tátognia sem kellene hozzá, egyetlen pillantásból is értik egymást. Lance már többet élt úgy, hogy ismerte Keitht, mint úgy, hogy nem. Tizenkét évesen felvételizett a Garrisonra, Keith akkor már tizennégy volt. Lance tizenhat és fél volt, amikor először mondták, hogy járnak. És tizennyolc, amikor először lefeküdtek, úgy rendesen, ahogy Lance a legelejétől akart, de Keitht nem lehetett meggyőzni a vágyaiknak való engedés helyességéről, és arról sem, hogy a beleegyezési korhatár alapján sincs semmi gond, és különben is, Lance eléggé tisztában van vele, mit is jelent lefeküdni valakivel. De ehhez mindketten kellettek, ami nem azt jelenti, hogy nem értek egymáshoz, csak nem úgy. Az maradt Lance születésnapjára, és maradjon homályban mindörökké mások előtt.  
Két évvel ezelőtt együtt jelentkeztek az expedícióra és ugyanakkor értesítették őket, hogy nem a tartalékcsapatba lettek beválasztva, ahogyan azt várták. Szabályokkal, persze. Kit érdekelt a dolog akkor, és kit érdekel most. Lance huszonöt, Keith huszonhét éves, és innen tudható, hogy pont elég időt töltöttek már egymás közelében, hogy pontosan értsék, mire gondol a másik, akár egyetlen pillantásból, ami pillantás tökéletes viszonzása az ő néma vallomásának.  
\- Ma csinálod az élő kérdezz-feleleket, igaz? – kérdez rá, hogy megtörje a csendet. Elvigyorodva bólint.  
\- És képzeld, kaptam engedélyt, hogy megválaszoljam A Kedvenc Kérdésemet – újságolja, mire Keith ajkain halovány mosoly fut át. Lance alig várja a délutáni élő közvetítést.

***

Lance nekidől az ajtónak, amitől a kilincs hangosan kattan a helyére. A tekintete körbejár a szobán, ami hatalmas, ízléses, és csak az övék. Lance külön küldetésként kezeli, hogy elviselje a szűk helyeket, és fejben kidolgozott magának egy egész jutalom- és teljesítményrendszert (az über-megbaszó-szuperkirályistencsászár rang akkor jön, ha végre kijut az űrbe), hogy könnyebb legyen, és pont ezért, mindig értékeli a tágas, levegős tereket. Ez a szoba pedig hatalmas, a függönyök a plafontól a padlóig hullanak, ami azt sejteti, hogy mögöttük egész ablaksor van, az ágyon legalább négyen tudnának kényelmesen aludni a paplan alatt.  
A tekintete végül megállapodik Keithen, az ő mindig határozott, arra-születtem-hogy-az-emberek-azt-tegyék-amit-mondok kiállású, megbízható Keithjére, aki pontosan olyan arcot vág, mint akinek a lába alól hiányzik a talaj, és nincs kész a repülésre.  
\- Minden rendben? – kérdez rá, és mosolyogva felé lép. – Ideges vagy?  
\- Nem, dehogy is – ingatja a fejét. – Azt hiszem, kaptál tortát is.  
\- Te tényleg ideges vagy! – röviden felnevet, de amikor a másik egyáltalán nem nevet vele, elkomolyodik. Odalép mellé, a vállaira teszi a kezeit, és igyekszik úgy mozdulni, hogy a szobát átkutató pillantás útjába kerüljön. Nem szereti a tényt, hogy az utóbbi időben Keith lehagyta növésben. – Hé-hé-hé, nem kell izgulnod semmi miatt – nyugtatja halkan, puhán, mire végre találkozik a tekintetük. – Ez életem egyik legjobb napja, és tudom, hogy rengeteget tettél bele, és nagyon-nagyon hálás vagyok érte, tudod? Pontosan tudom, hogy ez nem olyan egyszerű, és tényleg minden szuper volt, te vagy a legjobb. De semmi olyat nem kell csinálnunk, amit nem érzel kényelmesnek.  
\- Megígértem neked – emlékezteti, mire Lance csak széles mosollyal megrázza a fejét.  
\- Egészen pontosan azt mondtad, hogy _ha elmúltam tizennyolc,_ és technikailag ma még nem múltam el, szóval semmi gond. – Keith kitartja a szünetet, így ő folytatja: – Ez a hely csodálatos.  
\- Megkértem őket, hogy hozzák fel a reggelit és nem kell kicsekkolnunk csak délután kettőig – mondja. – Gondoltam, tetszeni fog.  
\- Imádom, imádlak. – Lassan magához öleli, egyre szorosabban, ahogy Keith viszonozza neki a gesztust. – Még akkor is, ha elköltöttél erre egy vagyont, amit nem kellett volna.  
\- Nem érdekel a pénz – mormogja maga elé.  
\- Tudom, hogy sztárpilótaként fényes jövő áll előtted és megengedheted magadnak, de nem erre gondoltam – feleli erre. – Mindent megkaptam, ami egy tökéletes naphoz kell, és nem lehetnék hálásabb érte. És ami azt illeti, fáradtabb sem, akarod megnézni, milyen a fürdőszoba? – veti fel, mire végre felkúszik egy mosoly a másik arcára. Lance elperdül mellőle, az egyetlen ajtó felé veszi az irányt, és benyitva füttyent egyet az elismerése jeléül. – Ez nem is kád, ez _medence!_ – Visszafordul a másik felé, de Keith arcán megint az a néma rágódás ül, ami idefelé költözött rá, és Lance egy pillanatig a fürdőszobát nézi, mielőtt visszafordulna felé. – Ha akarod, befekszem a kádba egyedül, van hatmillió köszöntésem, és nem fogom elintézni annyival, hogy mindenkinek egyben válaszolok egy köszit, szóval eltarthat egy ideig.  
\- Biztos vagy benne? – kérdez vissza, de a hangjából azonnal érzi, hogy ez a legjobb lehetőség, amit felajánlhat most neki.  
\- Hát persze, megérdemled, hogy pihenj – vágja rá, és Keith őszintén hálásan néz rá.  
\- Van erkélyünk, gyere ki, ha végeztél. – A függönyök felé int és Lance rámosolyog, mielőtt becsukná maga mögött az ajtót. Néha rettenetesen aggódik a másikért, amikor a hangulata ilyen hirtelen változik, de tudja, hogy ez a nap neki is megterhelő volt, és szüksége van egy kis csendre maga körül. És soha de soha nem kérné olyasmire, amit nem akar, az álmodozását a vad szexszel töltött születésnapi éjszakáról elnapolja máskorra. Ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nem élvezheti a kádat, és abban sem hazudott, hogy millió egy köszöntése van, és egyenként akar válaszolni mindegyikre. Szóval megnyitja a csapokat, beleönti a habfürdőt és még a fürdőszoba fényein is állít egy kicsit, mielőtt a kádba ereszkedne figyelve rá, hogy a keze ne legyen vizes. A telefonja tökéletesen vízálló egy kádnyi vízben, de az érintőképernyő néhány csepp víz hatására is vicces dolgokat tud produkálni. Elvileg a fejlesztők dolgoznak rajta.  
Fél óra alatt elég sok üzenetre sikerül válaszolnia, és a családjának is ír néhány sort a mai napról. Küld egy csoportszelfit is, amin mindenki vigyorog, és amit Shiro csinált, és amire alig tudtak odatömörülni mind a kilencen, de valahogy csak megoldották. A jövőhét végén tud majd hazautazni ünnepelni, és egy idő óta most először lesz, hogy Keith nem megy vele. Túl sok dolga van most elutazni arra a két és fél napra. Mostanában kezdik érezni azt a két évet, ami a koruk és ezzel a tanulmányaik között is húzódik, néha tökéletesen átellenes, mikor érnek rá. De át fogják vészelni, ebben egészen biztos.  
Nagyjából negyven perccel azután lép ki az erkélyre, hogy magára csukta a fürdőszobát, és a látvány lélegzetelállítóan szép. Az üvegkorlát túloldalán ott terül el alatta Phoenix, fénylő sugárúthálókkal, millió fénypontból összeállva, langyos szél fúj idefent, hogy egyáltalán nem fázik a fürdőköntösbe bújva, mezítláb.  
\- Ez gyönyörű – súgja maga elé.  
\- Reméltem, hogy tetszeni fog – válaszolja Keith halkan, aki az egyik nyugágyon ül, a térdeit felhúzva a mellkasához. A vezeték nélküli fülhallgatói a nyakában lógnak, és most sokkal nyugodtabbnak tűnik. Lance még visszafordul a magassághoz néhány pillanatra, élvezi a szelet, a meleg járólapot a talpa alatt. Aztán odalép a nyugágyhoz és Keith mellé ül.  
\- Fantasztikus. De tényleg, te vagy a legjobb, és én egy nagyon szerencsés srác vagyok – mondja vidáman, de csendesen, és csak a kezét simítja a kezére. – És nagyon szeretlek.  
\- _Én _vagyok szerencsés – mormolja maga elé válaszul, de Lance nagyon is hallja. Megköszörüli a torkát, mielőtt rákérdezne:  
\- Beszéltél Shiróval? – A másik csak bólint, a szobából nem szűrődik ki fény, és az erkélyen sem kapcsolták fel a lámpát, így egy kicsit nehéz megmondania, milyen érzelmet lát az arcán az alig-fényben. – Mit mondott?  
\- Azt mondta, próbáltak utánajárni anno, hogy mennyire befolyásolja a dolog a pilóták karrierjét, de nem igazán tudtak kideríteni semmit. Ezeket az adatokat eléggé lakat alatt tartják. De ők több mint fél évig jártak ugye párterápiára és nem változott semmi, mármint, közben Shiro megkapta az előléptetését, és Adam pont úgy halad, ahogy akart. De az tény, hogy többet egyikük sem akar űrbe menni, szóval nem tudom.  
\- Én kitartok amellett, hogy bárki szívesebben küldene valakit, aki pontosan tudja, hol vannak a határai, mint aki lehet, hogy a kötelező teszteken kívül sosem törődött a saját belső dolgaival – mondja komolyan. – És meg vagyok győződve, hogy a szakértő segítség lenne a legjobb. Én is meg Shiro is bármikor szívesen beszélgetünk veled bármiről, de nem tudjuk feltenni a megfelelő kérdéseket, amikkel rá tudunk vezetni a válaszaidra, és mivel ismerünk és szeretünk, talán nem is akarnánk megtenni, mert egyikünk sem akar fájdalmat okozni neked. – Lance-nek nincsenek illúziói arról, hogy bármilyen terápia érzelmileg megterhelő lenne, nagyon is. Talán mindkettejüknek. De bármikor szívesen belevágna, ha ezzel Keithnek tudna segíteni feldolgozni az életében bekövetkezett tragédiákat.  
\- Adott egy telefonszámot – jelenti ki végül.  
\- Tudod, hogy bármikor szívesen elmegyek veled, igaz? – teszi fel a kérdést, amit nem is igazán tekint kérdésnek. Inkább csak emlékeztetőnek, hogy a másik biztos lehessen benne, ez a lehetőség adott.  
\- És ezért vagyok én a legszerencsésebb ember ezen a földön – suttogja közelebb húzódva hozzá. – Hétfőn felhívom.  
\- Büszke vagyok rád – jelenti ki vigyorogva, és odahajol, hogy a homlokára csókolhasson. Keith felemeli a fejét, az ajkaik találkoznak, ez az első csókjuk azóta, hogy elindultak délután, és Lance boldogan viszonozza. Egy pillanatra meglepetten szusszan fel, amikor Keith óvatosan a nyugágyra fekteti és fölé simul, végül csak nevetve karolja át mielőtt újabb csókban forrnának össze, és meleg tenyeret érezne a combjára simulni, amint elindul felfelé a fürdőköntös alsó szegélye felé. Az érintésre vágy cikázik fel a gerincén, ismeri ezt az érzést, a szíve máris hevesebben ver, és belesimít a másik hajába. – Szóval mégiscsak van kedved – suttogja zihálva, amikor Keith ajkai lassan a nyakára csúsznak.  
\- Sosem mondtam, hogy nincs – dörmögi a bőrének. Lance halkan nevet. – Továbbra sem ígérek semmit.  
\- Nem is kell.  
\- Csak maradj nyugton – kéri, és ő ellazítva magát felnéz az éjszakai égre felettük, tiszta az idő, néhány csillag átragyog a város fényén, és még soha nem szeretkeztek a szabad ég alatt. Talán most sem az a terv, mégis csodálatos minden pillanat. __

__Keith arcán szándékos érzelemmentesség, ahogy kilép az ajtón és nem szól egyetlen szót sem egészen az autóig. A hangja karcos, amikor megkéri, hogy vezessen ő, és Lance halkan annyit mond:  
\- Nem megyünk egyenesen vissza. – A csatornánál áll meg, ahol most alacsony a vízállás, a fű zöldell, talán a múlt héten nyírhatták le. A nyári hőség már tűrhetőre hűlt, és a víz mellett egy kicsit kellemesebb is. Néhány futó meg kutyasétáltató van csak a környéken, így ők ketten zavartalanul ülhetnek le a töltésoldalban. Keith felhúzza a térdeit és nekik támasztja a homlokát, az egész lénye le van sújtva, és Lance erre előre felkészítette magát, amennyire lehetséges volt. Védelmezőn átöleli a másikat, és Keith vállai megreszketnek.  
Lance visszatartja a lélegzetét, finoman ringatja magukat, amennyire a helyzet megengedi, és szinte megkönnyebbülten engedi ki a levegőt, amikor Keithből végre felszakad a zokogás. Soha nem látta vagy hallotta sírni ezelőtt, soha még csak közel sem volt hozzá. Szorosan magához öleli, odavonja az arcát a mellkasához, engedi, hogy Keith a nyitott pulóvere mögé bújjon és a hátát vagy a haját simogatja. Közben néha kedves szavakat suttog neki, mindkét nyelven, de egyszer sem kéri arra, hogy fejezze be. Inkább arról susog neki, hogy ez teljesen rendben van. Az, hogy megszakad a szíve, teljesen rendben van, főleg azután, hogy évekig lakat alatt tartotta az elveszett szülei, az elveszett gyerekkora, a létbizonytalanság miatt érzett szomorúságát és dühét, és most pont ezeket kell felszínre hoznia, hogy végre rendben legyen.  
Elveszíti az időérzékét, de egy pillanatig sem bánja. Keithnek szüksége van rá, szüksége van arra, hogy zavartalanul kiadhassa magából a fájdalmát, a gyászát, és ha reggelig itt ülnek, míg megnyugszik, akkor reggelig nem mozdul el mellőle.  
Amikor úgy érzi, kezd megnyugodni, lágy dallamokat dúdol neki, aztán hosszú ideig csend van, mozdulatlanság, és Lance gyengéden a hajába simít attól tartva, hogy esetleg elaludt.  
\- Mi amor – súgja a füléhez hajolva. – Szemben van egy bolt, átmehetek? Két perc lesz az egész, megígérem. – Keith ad ki válaszul valami hangot, és Lance nagyon óvatosan és nagyon lassan elmozdul mellőle. Készen rá, hogy azonnal visszahúzza az ölelésbe, ha arra van szüksége. Gyorsan kibújik a cipzáros pulóveréből és Keith hátára teríti, akin csak egy póló van. A fejére igazítja a kapucnit, de nem néz az arcára, akkor egész biztosan nem tudná magára hagyni egyetlen percre sem. – Azonnal itt leszek megint – ígéri még egyszer, majd felugrik és felkocog a domboldalon.  
Még át sem ér az úton, már Shirót tárcsázza. Fél nyolc, nagyjából másfél órája ülnek itt. A telefon kettőt cseng ki mindössze.  
\- Lance? Minden rendben? Keith azt ígérte, hogy ír, ha végzett – szól bele a telefonba Shiro. A mindig kicsit aggódó, de minden helyzetet tökéletesen uraló Shiro, akire most nagyon szüksége van.  
\- Szia, uhm, hát nincs jól, az a helyzet – kezdi, mert nem igazán tudja, hogyan is fejezhetné ki a nagyjából egy órás sírógörcsöt. – Azt szeretném kérdezni, hogy nálatok alhat-e, ha akar? Nem mondhatom le a reggeli programomat, és nyugodtabb lennék, ha valaki mellette lenne, míg nem végzek. A délelőttöm már szabad. – Az a jó a nyárban, hogy valamivel szellősebbek a napok, többet lehetnek együtt, vagy legalábbis több idő jut közös programokat tervezni. Mindenki lassít egy kicsit, kisebb a hajtás. Persze, van egy csomó projekt meg nyári gyakorlat, de ezeket mind túl lehet élni a hétvégék vagy szabadnapok ígéretével, amikor leutaznak az óceánpartra vagy fel a hegyekbe, vagy csak összeülnek Shiróékkal vagy másokkal egy kellemes helyen és egy kicsit nem foglalkoznak a munkájukkal.  
\- Persze, meg sem kell kérdezned – vágja rá Shiro, és ezt nagyon becsüli benne. A Keith felé mutatott feltétlen és megmásíthatatlan szeretetéért pedig különösen hálás.  
\- Köszönöm. Visszahívlak, hogy mit válaszolt, rendben?  
\- Én köszönöm, hogy ott vagy vele. Várom a hívásod – búcsúzik el, és Lance eddigre összeszedett néhány holmit a boltból. Kifelé menet lecsippantja a telefonját, és sietősen vág át az úton. Keith meg sem mozdult, mióta otthagyta, most elé térdel és leszórja mellé az összes szerzeményét.  
\- Itt is vagyok, minden rendben? – kérdez rá, de nem kap választ. Nem törődik vele, felbontja az egyik üveg vizet, és elé tartja. – Igyál, kérlek.  
Keith elveszi az üveget, és engedelmesen kortyol belőle kettőt. A szemei feldagadtak, az arca vörös, és rosszabbul néz ki, mint valaha. Lance-nek megszakad a szíve érte, de emlékezteti magát, hogy most neki kell összeszedettnek lennie. Odanyújt neki egy zsebkendőt. Keith visszaadja neki a vizet, átveszi a zsebkendőt, kifújja az orrát. Lance egy másik zsebkendőt megnedvesít, és lassan az arca felé nyúl, hogy áttörölje vele a bőrét.  
\- Ha szeretnél, Shiróéknál alhatsz ma éjjel – kezdi végül. – Nekem reggel be kell mennem arra a gyakorlati megbeszélésre, nagyon sajnálom, de nem tudom lemondani. Nyugodtabb lennék, ha lenne veled valaki addig. Mit szólsz? – Az idősebb csak lassan bólint. – Tényleg sajnálom, hogy nem tudok melletted maradni. Legszívesebben addig ölelnélek, amíg jobban nem leszel.  
\- Én... nem érdemellek meg téged – suttogja felnézve, mire Lance megcsóválja a fejét és a két tenyere közé fogja az arcát.  
\- Az egész világot megérdemled, Keith – súgja a szemeibe nézve. – Te egy igazi harcos vagy, aki akkor is feláll és megy tovább, ha a szart is kiverték belőle előtte, és ez lenyűgöző, tudod? De tudom, hogy nem egyszerű, és pont ezért, itt vagyok, hogy támogassalak, amíg jobban leszel.  
Keith reszketegen fújja ki a levegőt, lehunyja a szemeit, a mosolya remeg, de egyelőre ez minden, és ez Lance-nek is minden.  
\- Éhes vagy? Hoztam szendót – mutatja fel a papírdobozt. Keith a fejét ingatja. – Akarsz még maradni? Visszaülhetek melléd.  
\- Kérlek. – Lance visszatelepszik mellé szorosan, felajánlja a karjait ölelésre, és a másik odabújik hozzá. Az állát a fejére támasztja, szándékosan lassan lélegzik és csukott szemmel dúdol nyugtató dallamokat.  
Úgy egy óra múlva már Shiróéknál vannak, Adam a kezébe nyom egy bögre teát, hogy vigye be Keithnek, aki a zuhanyra való legkisebb hajlandóság nélkül bújt be az ágyába a szobájában. Lance ismeri a szobát, Keith sosem lakott itt túl sokat, de itt tölthette az iskolai szüneteket, és ha akarna, akkor kiköltözhetne a bázisról ide, de akkor lennének napok, amikor nem találkoznának. Lance is töltött itt valamennyi időt, például tavaly nyáron, amikor Shiro és Adam elutaztak nyaralni, és otthagyták nekik a házat. Lance imádta azt a másfél hetet, imádta a medencét a kertben, imádta Keith kényelmes ágyát, amin minden éjjel összebújva aludtak, imádta Keitht magát. Még nem jártak egy éve, és még sosem maradtak magukra egy hétvégénél hosszabb időre kettesben (másik itt töltött idő), úgyhogy mindkettejüknek új és kellemes élményként maradt meg az a lehetőség.  
\- Adam küldött neked teát – szólal meg halkan az ágy mellé érve. – Azt mondta, könnyebben elalszol tőle. Megvárom, hogy elaludj, rendben? Higgy nekem, jobb lesz, ha kialszod. – Az éjjeliszekrényre csúsztatja a bögrét és leül az ágy szélére.  
\- Itt fogsz hagyni – motyogja Keith a párnája felől, a paplanja alól. Lance torka elszorul, és összeszorítja a szemeit, hogy ő ne sírja el magát.  
\- Bocsáss meg érte – suttogja. – Ha lehetne, egyetlen pillanatra sem hagynálak most magadra. – És ha jobban belegondol, egyetlen perce van attól, hogy írjon egy üzenetet, hogy nem tud ott lenni holnap reggel, hogy vállalja a következményeket és lemond egy várólistás hallgató javára, kit érdekel a gyakorlata, meg tudja csinálni év közben, vagy jövő nyáron, vagy-  
\- Úgy értem, egyszer. Egyszer itt fogsz hagyni. – Lance hosszan fújja ki a levegőt.  
\- Nem láthatod a jövőt – figyelmezteti puhán. – És én sem. Remélem a nap, amikor kiszeretek belőled akkor jön el, amikor már régen házasok vagyunk, és maradhatok a legjobb barátod örökre. – Keith felcsuklik, egy pillanatra azt hiszi, megint sírni fog, de nem. Egészen halkan nevet csak, reszketegen és gyengén, de felismerhetően. – Visszajövök érted a megbeszélés után – ígéri. – Most aludj, rendben?  
Keith elalszik, és olyan csendesen teszi be maga után az ajtót, ahogy csak tudja, nehogy felriassza. Shiro a nappaliban várja, nem úgy fest, mint aki aludni sietne, de Lance elvesztette az időérzékét.  
\- Remélem, hogy holnapra jobban lesz – mondja és megköszörüli a torkát. – Sajnálom, hogy csak így a semmiből bezavartunk az estétekbe.  
\- Ugyan, bármikor van szükségetek bármire, mi itt vagyunk. Te rendben vagy?  
\- Persze – bólint rá sietve. – Persze, minden oké. Nem is zavarok tovább, még így is lehet, hogy válaszolnom kell néhány kérdésre, miért érek vissza ilyen későn. – Megrázza a fejét, őszintén nem akar most a kötöttségekkel foglalkozni. Olyan jó lenne, ha ők is beköltözhetnének valahová a városba, mondjuk a környékre, és nem kellene többet ilyenekkel vesződniük, hogy takarodó utáni visszaérés a bázisra. Még ha nyáron egy kicsit lazábban is veszik a dolgot. – Délelőtt jövök is vissza – teszi hozzá.  
\- Addig megpróbálok beszélni vele – mondja Shiro.  
\- Az jó lenne – bólogat. – Jó éjszakát.  
\- Neked is. Köszönöm, hogy...  
\- Igazán nincs mit. Tényleg.  
Kisiet a házból, és visszaül az autóba, vesz néhány hosszú levegőt, hogy biztosan lenyugtassa magát mielőtt elindul. Keith kijelentése aggasztja, ugyan mivel utalhatott rá, hogy egyszer majd nem fogja szeretni? Hiszen már a hozzá fűződő érzelmeibe is külön szerelmes. Mély sóhajjal indít, ha sikerül rávennie magát, hogy nézze át a holnapi megbeszélés anyagát még lefekvés előtt, talán sikerül pont eleget aludnia._ _

____

***

Lance beakasztja a lábfejét a felhajtható asztalalatti fogóba, így egy helyben lebeg. A tekintete villámsebességgel követi a hasonló gyorsan futó chatbeszélgetést, ami az élő bejelentkezése alatt megy. Legalább húszan spammelik folyamatosan A Kedvenc Témáját, csupa nagybetűvel. Mély levegőt vesz és mosolyogva a kamerába néz. Úgy tíz perce kezdett, ez alatt talán pont elég is volt a bemelegítőkérdéseken túlesnie.  
\- Oké, azt hiszem, hogy válaszolhatok A Kedvenc Kérdésemre, amire mellesleg mindenki is kíváncsi – kezdi nagy lendülettel. – Mivel tudom, hogy vannak fiatalok is, ezért tökéletesen családbarát módon fogok válaszolni arra a kérdésre, hogyan lehet zéró gravitációban szerelmeskedni egymással. – Elégedetten belevigyorog a kamerába, a chat olyan gyorsan folyik, hogy egy betűt sem tud elkapni, minden lassítás ellenére. Szerencsére adott esetben erre nem is kell figyelnie, hiszen a kommunikációs csapat szűri neki a leggyakrabban ismételt kérdéseket. – Szóval, aki nem tudja, a parancsnokunk, Keith és én kilenc éve vagyunk kapcsolatban, és most mindketten itt teljesítünk szolgálatot, egyszerre érkeztünk és egyszerre fogunk távozni is. Úgyhogy sokaknak megfordult a fejében, hogy ráérő időnkben mégis mit csinálunk egymással és _hogyan,_ szóval következzen a válasz, remélem mindenki figyel. – Tart egy pillanat szünetet, amíg a saját képe helyett megjelenít egy beosztást.  
\- A válasznak pedig három része van, ez az első. A képen a múlt keddi beosztásomat láthatjuk, pontosabban, amit a titoktartás és hasonlók miatt engednek, hogy megmutassak. Tehát hétkor reggeli, a kelés mindenkire rá van bízva, nyolctól délig labormunka, délben ebéd, fél egytől háromig apróbb javítások az állomás belsejében, a rendszerek ellenőrzése, takarítás, ilyesmik. Háromtól fél hatig edzés, hatig még ellenőriznem kellett valamit a laborban, és utána kaptam egy kis szabad foglalkozást fél nyolcig, amíg hivatalos papírokat kellett kitöltenem, mert valakinek eszébe jutott, hogy erre _feltétlenül most van szükség,_ szóval volt-nincs szabadidő. Végül vacsora, amikor az egész legénység együtt lóg, filmeket nézünk, beszélgetünk, megosztjuk egymással a híreket odalentről, és _ezek után _van lehetőségem arra, hogy beszéljek néhány szót a családommal, vagy legalább írjak nekik pár sort, vagy küldjek nekik egy-egy fotót, amit a Földre néző üvegablakoknál lőttem. Általában hat, hat és fél órát alszom naponta, de van, hogy kevesebbet, többre viszont nincs idő. És akkor még egyetlen olyan időpontot sem mondtam, amikor két percnél többet lehetnénk kettesben Keithel _bárhol,_ úgy, hogy ez az egész hely nem nagyobb, mint három átlagos osztályterem együtt, aminek nagyját ráadásul kiteszi a felszerelésünk. És, hogy teljes legyen a kép, elkértem Keith aznapi beosztását is, összevetve, neki sokkal több dolgot kellett belesűrítenie egy napba, míg nekem ez volt az elmúlt hetek egyik legnyugisabb napja. Szóval, volna időnk ilyesmire? Nem nagyon. – Közben visszavált a kamera képére, most komolyabb az arca, és ezt a hangsúlyát hívják sokan tanárbácsisnak.  
\- A válasz második fele az, hogy egyszerűen _meg van tiltva,_ hogy bizonyos eseteket leszámítva ne legyünk folyamatos kapcsolatban a földi személyzettel. A bizonyos eset lényegében az alvóidőt jelenti, vagy azt, amikor a szabadidőnket töltjük a kabinunkban, ami a levegőellátás alapján is csak egyetlen főre van kalibrálva. Ami azt jelenti, ha ketten vannak bent, egyrészt rettenetesen szűk, másrészt olyan gyorsan emelkedik a szén-dioxid a levegőben, hogy tíz perc alatt olyan fejfájás jön a legtöbb emberre, amit szerintem semmilyen légyott nem kárpótol és komoly egészségügyi kockázata van, romlik a koncentráció, levert, ingerlékeny lesz tőle az ember. Amúgy persze, vannak magánbeszélgetéseink, de nem sok, mert amikor mindketten ráérünk, akkor általában mindenki más is, és olyankor szoktak lenni a közösségi programjaink, szóval néhány percre szoktunk elvonulni megbeszélni néhány hírt a családjainkról vagy a barátainkról.  
\- A harmadik része pedig az, hogy _elvből sem_ tennénk ilyet. Most komolyan emberek, vannak olyan ismerőseik, akik párok, és egy helyen dolgoznak? Megkérdezik tőlük, hogy szoktak-e ilyesmit csinálni a munkahelyükön? Mert ez itt a munkahelyünk. Ahol még csak nem is párként viselkedünk, hanem kollégákként, mert tekintettel vagyunk a többiekre. Nekik nincs itt a párjuk, és szerintem rettenetes dolog lenne, ha bárhogy máshogy kezelnénk a helyzetet. Valószínűnek tartom, hogy soha nem is engedték volna, hogy egyszerre jöjjünk, ha ez máshogy lenne. És ugyanez lenne az elvárás akkor is, ha nem mi lennénk itt, hanem mások. Egyszerűen nagyon nem lenne professzionális, és a helyzet az, hogy ebben jók vagyunk, és különben is, ez pontosan ugyanígy lenne akkor is, ha csak az egyikünk lenne itt. És, hogy nehéz-e? Persze, de tiszteljük annyira a másikat és a másik karrierjét, hogy meg sem fordul a fejünkben a szabályoknak ellentmondani. Mert amúgy, már ott megbukott a történet, hogyha kiderülne, akkor mindkettőnk karrierje ennyi volt. Szóval sajnálom, de azzal sem jutottam közelebb a kérdés megválaszolásához, hogy elvileg minden adott lehetne, hogy tudjak válaszolni. Továbbá, az űrkutatás egyik szegmense sem egyenlő egy pletykalap szintjével, szóval nem is értem, hogy ez egyáltalán miért jut eszébe bárkinek. – Megforgatja a szemeit, végül azonban elmosolyodik, hogy a végéhez hozzáfűzhesse: – Tudták amúgy, hogy a zéró gravitációban való szerelmeskedést a Földön kísérletezik és egyébként külön megfelelő űrruha kell hozzá, amit szintén odalent tesztelnek? Aki kíváncsi a részletekre, keressen rá a _2suit_ ra, és mindent megtudhat róla.  
Mély levegőt vesz, bont magának egy szívószálas doboz vizet, és a chatablakban pörögnek a kommentek, elégedetten szürcsöl bele a vízbe, adva magának néhány másodpercet, amíg kiélvezheti a mindenre kiterjedő, de semmit nem magyarázó válaszát.  
\- Oké, következő kérdés! Mennyire van honvágyam? Jó ég, rettenetesen! Alig várom, hogy újra megölelhessem a családom, hogy kezet moshassak folyóvízzel és kiállhassak az esőre – hadarja, aztán lassít kicsit. – És mit fogok csinálni először a Földön? – Hümmög magának, míg gondolkodik. Keith ekkor lebeg el a háta mögött, és elmosolyodva felé fordul. – Van egy perced? Azt a kérdést kaptam, hogy mit fogok először csinálni a Földön – magyarázza, mire Keith a kamera felé villant egy rövid mosolyt.  
\- Meg fogom látogatni a kutyámat, és kiderítem, emlékszik-e még rám – feleli teljes nyugalommal. – Aztán rendelek valami gyors kaját.  
\- Én meg ilyen családi ölelésekre gondoltam – mondja, és visszafordul a kamerához. – Azt hiszem, nem fogok tudni szabadulni egy ideig a rokonaimtól, de nem is akarok. – Keith titokzatos pillantást vetve rá lebeg ki a rövid vendégszereplésből, és ő megint a kérdéseket figyeli. – Hogy vannak a virágaink? Ó, remekül, majd teszek fel képeket róluk, imádom őket – magyarázza lelkesen, és ez így megy még néhány percig, egyszerű válaszokat ad, míg a kommunikációs csapat nem küld neki egy kérdést, amire finoman felszalad a szemöldöke. – Oké, a főnökeim szeretnék, ha válaszolnék erre a kérdésre: mit gondolok, van-e valami előnye annak, hogy egyszerre vagyok itt a párommal? – Már majdnem fél éve itt vannak, és ezen igazából még egyszer sem gondolkodott el. – Az biztos, hogy már akkor nem aggódtam emiatt, amikor kiderült, hogy Keith lesz a parancsnokunk. Korábban kollégákként voltak ellentéteink, és most is van, hogy teljesen máshogy oldunk meg dolgokat, de én megtanultam teljesen megbízni a döntéseiben, és tudom, hogy cserébe ő sokszor fontolóra veszi az én oldalamat is, így már nagyon jól tudunk együtt dolgozni. Plusz, mivel az időnk nagy részét amúgy is együtt töltjük, elég jól ismerjük egymást, és ez jól jön olyankor, amikor fél szavakkal is meg tudunk beszélni valamit egy gyors döntést igénylő helyzetben. Szóval jó csapat vagyunk, ami hasznos.  
Elégedett a saját szavaival, és megenged magának egy mosolyt, amikor a szeme sarkából láthatja, hogy Keith bőven hallótávolságon belül van. Az élő kérdezz-felek bejelentkezésnek hamarosan vége, és ő jólesően nyújtózva rak rendet maga után. Alig hiszi el, hogy már csak két hét, és végre megint visszamehetnek a Földre. Alig várja, mindent alig vár, és nem tud rangsorolni, minek fog örülni a legjobban. Talán annak, hogy megint lesz magánéletük, hogy fürödhet folyóvízzel és közelről láthatja az óceánt. Imád itt lenni, de imádja a családját, a Földet, a gravitációt is.__

__Az állást imbolygónak és nagyon nehéznek érzi, örül, hogy a reggeli helyett csak kávét és vizet ivott, mert a gyomra háborog. A feje is húz egy kicsit, de igyekszik olyan stabilnak mutatkozni, amennyire csak lehet, még ha ez az érzés teljesen normális is akkor, amikor fél év után megint meg kell szoknia a nehézkedést. Mélyeket lélegzik, a szeme sarkában Keith bezzeg úgy húzza ki magát, mintha meg sem kottyanna neki az egész, és a hangja csak akkor ér el hozzá, amikor minden figyelmét ráfordítja:  
\- … expedíció sikeresen landolt a Földön, mindannyian jól vagyunk. – Ez inkább a médiának szól, mint bárki másnak, hiszen a földi személyzet meghallgatta a jelentést a rádión keresztül. A hangárban üdvrivalgás tör ki, és mind a hárman vigyorogva intenek a kamera felé. Rizavi, a csapatuk harmadik tagja, a korlátot fogva elindul lefelé a lépcsőn, amit az űrrakéta ajtaja elé toltak nekik. Valamelyik családtagja felé siet, és az összesereglett személyzet közt megpillantja Veronicát és Shirót is, amint próbálnak a lépcső felé araszolni. – A küldetésünknek hivatalosan vége, de szeretnék még mondani valamit – szólal meg Keith, és Lance ezúttal kérdőn felé fordul. Semmit nem említett arról, hogy volna még bármi mondandója, és Rizavi is megáll a lépcső közepén, vigyorogva fordul feléjük. Keith megköszörüli a torkát. – Tudom, hogy a küldetésünk sikere nem csak rajtunk, hanem egy egész csapatnyi emberen múlott a legapróbb mozzanatoktól a legnagyobbakig, egészen az űrállomás tervezésétől és a mi kiképzésünktől kezdve, és az is biztos, hogy az eredményeinket felhasználva egyszer még távolabbra juthatunk majd, mint amit most el tudunk képzelni. Így meg kell köszönnöm mindenkinek, aki valaha részt vett ebben, és gratulálni is egyúttal, mert minden ilyen visszatérés egy lezárás és kezdet is egyben. Személyesen is rengeteg mindenkinek mondhatok köszönetet, de most csak egyvalakit fogok kiemelni, és ígérem, már csak egy percig rabolom mindenki idejét. – Rövid nevetést hallat, és néhányan elmosolyodnak a tömegben. Keith hirtelen felé fordul, a tekintetük találkozik, a pillantása titokzatosan csillog, és ugye nem... – A támogatásod nélkül soha nem lehettem volna alkalmas, hogy megcsináljam ezt az utat, és talán még ezt a felnőtté válás dolgot sem vittem volna sikerrel véghez, ha nem vagy ott velem az elmúlt években. Voltak együtt nehezebb időszakaink és voltunk együtt a csillagok között is, a kozmoszban. Őszintén hiszek benne, hogy tudunk még ennél is távolabb menni mi ketten. – Egy pillanat szünet, amíg beszűkül a tér és csak ez a gyönyörű szempár van az egész világon Lance számára, és az a remegős érzés a gyomrában, és a rogyadozó lábai, amik lehet, akkor sem tartanák meg rendesen, ha nem szokták volna meg a súlytalanságot. – Lance, szeretném, ha összekötnénk az életünket. Mit-  
\- Igen! – vágja rá rekedten, és a boldogságtól sírni az egyik legjobb dolog most: a könnyei forró patakként gördülnek le az arcán ahelyett, hogy apró gömbökben lebegnének tova, és az űrruhában mindkettejüknek esetlen a mozgása, de ez nem érdekli, odalép megölelni. Keith nem bírja el kettejüket, végigterülnek az űrsikló ajtaja előtt, és a vacak űrruha miatt nem tudnak elég közel hajolni egymáshoz, hogy legalább egy nagyon rövid, halovány csókot váltsanak, fél éve először. Helyette könnyel kevert nevetés, és az alattuk lévő tömeg lelkes éljenzése.  
Lance még mindig sír, amikor Veronica felsegíti és átöleli, a nővére könnyedén elbírja, és mögötte érkezik Shiro hatalmas mosollyal, és végre lesétálnak a lépcsőn, hogy megszabadítsák őket a ruháktól. A tömeg körülzsongja őket, pedig Lance csak szeretné Keith kezét szorítani, és nagyon szeretné már szorosan megölelni.  
Az öltözőbe, ahol elő van készítve nekik egy-egy váltás sima garrisonos szolgálati egyenruha, már csak Shiro és Veronica jön velük. Lance rikoltva lendül a mosdókagylók felé, és először mellényúl a csapnak. A fejfájás olyan erővel zuhan rá, hogy be kell hunynia a szemeit és megkapaszkodni a hűvös fémborításban, és egy kis ideig csak a légzésére koncentrálni.  
\- Jól vagy? – hallja a fejfájáson túl Shiro kérdését. – Néhány óra múlva sokkal jobb lesz – nyugtatja, és pont erre van szüksége. Hogy valaki első kézből mondja, hogy ennek vége lesz egyszer.  
\- Ja, mindjárt – motyogja, és földöntúli érzés, amikor tényleg megnyitja a csapot és alá dugja a kezét. Alaposan kezet mos, aztán az arcába locsolja a hideg vizet és ez jól esik, talán a fejfájása is jobb tőle. Néhány hosszú pillanatig csak élvezi az arcán folyó cseppeket, és úgy dönt, hogy még ma megmártózik a medencében, mert ennél jobb érzés a világon nincs.  
Mire kiélvezi a vizet, Shiro és Veronica úgy döntenek, adnak nekik egy kis magányt, amíg átöltözhetnek, mert mindketten elég jól vannak hozzá, hogy egyedül tegyék meg. Keith a padon ül, egy másodpercre úgy tűnik, a meztelen talpával tapogatja a padlót elmélyülten, de amikor felé indul, felmosolyog rá.  
\- Ez egészen szürreális – mondja, és Lance lehuppan mellé. Egy kicsit túl nagy lendülettel, a gyomra kelletlenül zökken egyet.  
\- Megmondom én, hogy mi a szürreális – kezdi, amint leküzdi a hányingert –, hogy amint földet fogott a lábad, megkérted a kezem. A semmiből! Legalább szólhattál volna.  
\- Szerettelek volna meglepni – válaszolja, és végre-valahára összeölelkeznek. – És nem is a semmiből, korábban beszéltünk róla. – Ebben igaza van, de az utolsó ilyen beszélgetésük még akkor volt, amikor nem tudták, hogy mindketten mennek az expedícióra. Előtte reális esélynek azt látták, hogy csak Keitht választják be mert ő idősebb, és megbeszélték, hogy az eredmény után majd újratárgyalják a dolgot. A kiképzésük azonban azonnal elkezdődött, úgyhogy nem volt sok idejük ezen gondolkodni.  
Az űrutazás már nem olyan veszélyes, mint akár néhány évtizeddel ezelőtt volt, de még mindig elég sok a rizikó. Abban mindenképpen egyetértettek, hogyha bármelyikük is megy, akkor nincs eljegyzés amíg újra a Földön nincsenek mindketten. Ráérnek vele, de mindig kell számolni egy esetleges tragédiával, és valahogy így egy kicsit könnyebbnek tűnt. Azt persze nem tudhatják, mit hoz a jövő, de ezen túl vannak mind a ketten, épségben visszaértek, és egy időre mindenképpen itt maradnak a Földön. Tökéletes alkalom minden ilyen tervükre.  
\- De ha akarod, megkérlek megint, most, hogy már tudsz róla – veti fel, és Lance egy pillanatra megfeledkezik minden kellemetlenségéről.  
\- Tényleg? – hátrébb húzódik, hogy a másikra nézhessen. Keith komolynak tűnik.  
\- Azt most sem vállalom, hogy le is térdeljek – mormolja, és ő csak megrázza a fejét. Ki a fenét érdekel, hogy nem ereszkedik fél térdre? Igen, Lance végtelenül romantikus tud lenni, de nem várja el ugyanezt a másiktól. Mindig csak arról volt szó, hogy Keith annyit adjon, amennyit tud és akar, ha ebben nem volt benne a gyertyafényes vacsora, hát Lance megszervezte maga.  
\- Nem kérlek rá – válaszolja. Keith megköszörüli a torkát és a bal kezéért nyúl. Gyengéden közelebb húzza magához, az érintés végre nem tiltott, és engedhet a kellemes borzongásnak, ami hatalmába keríti. Nem hiszi el, hogy mennyire vágyik csak ennyire, hogy a bőrük egymáshoz érjen. Hogy hallgassa a szívdobbanásait a mellkasára fekve. És el sem tudja képzelni, milyen lesz, amikor először bújhatnak össze anélkül, hogy bárki is megzavarná őket.  
\- _De profundis ad astra_ együtt, és csakis veled, ahogy már nagyon régen nem tudom elképzelni úgy az életemet, hogy az nem veled telik – suttogja a közéjük ereszkedő csendbe, és a jobb tenyerét kitárva megmutatja, mi pihen ott. Lance lélegzete elakad, a tekintetét megint könnyek homályosítják el. – Szeretném megkérdezni, hogy hozzám jössz-e?  
\- Igen – súgja vissza, a hangja megremeg, és Keith vállára támasztva a fejét, reszkető kézzel figyeli, ahogy a bal gyűrűs ujjára húzza a karikagyűrűt. – Oké, első dolgom lesz venni neked is egyet. – Keith halkan felnevet és a hüvelykujjával maszatolja el a könnyeit az arcán. Lance szipog egy kicsit, aztán összeszedi magát és kiegyenesedik. – Van még egy üdv itthon bulink, amúgy. _ _

__Veronica figyelmesen vezet, Lance-nek mégis koncentrálnia kell arra, hogy bent tartsa a gyomra tartalmát. Furcsa kettős érzés ez, mert ettől függetlenül ez élete legboldogabb napja, és imádja, hogy Keith mellette ül a hátsóülésen és foghatják egymás kezét. Shiro a vendégeiket sorolja, és Veronica néha közbeszúr néhány olyan családtagot, akit a férfi nem ismer, vagy csak kihagyja, mert Lance-nek népes családja van és a nagyobbik része már az Egyesült Államokban él. Így aztán a pillanat, amikor megérkeznek a Phoenix külvárosában lévő házukhoz, a következő néhány óra egy hatalmas gratulációs-öleléssé folyik össze számára, amíg lassan és megfontoltan igyekszik átevickélni a házuk nappaliján, hogy a hátsó ajtóhoz érjen.  
A kert gyönyörűen zöldell, ami a kertészük érdeme, aki a sztereotípiákkal ellentétben az egyik legkedvesebb srác, akit valaha ismert, és a további sztereotípiákkal ellentétben egyiküket sem próbálta meg soha elcsábítani. És aki imád a növényekkel foglalkozni, és Cosmót is imádja, aki most nincs itt, mert túl sokan vannak neki, és Keith a következő pár napban még nem lesz elég jól ahhoz, hogy gondoskodjon róla. Lance kedvenc része a kertben a medence, ami nem hatalmas, de néhány kartempót azért lehet benne tenni, és a forró nyári napokon tökéletes lehűlést ígér. Van néhány nagyon kellemes emléke a lepirult vállú Keithről, Cosmóról, aki imádja a vizet, és olyan kerti partikról, amiken Hunk olyan ételeket készített a grillsütőn, amit azóta is visszakíván.  
Lance lerúgja a cipőit és a zubbonyát már korábban letette valahová, de a maradék ruha rajta marad, amikor arccal előre beledől a medencébe. A testét túl könnyű rábírnia a szabadesésre, mert pont eleget töltött lebegve az elmúlt fél évben, hogy ne féljen a zuhanástól. Belecsobban a pont kellemesen hűvös vízbe és a maradék ruhái szinte azonnal átáznak, elnehezedve húzzák lefelé és visszatartja a lélegzetét, míg maga alá nem húzza a lábait és fel nem áll. A medence mindössze másfél méter mély, bőven kivan belőle, és hátrahajtott fejjel felkacag. Ez az egyik legjobb érzés a világon, ahogy a ruhái a bőrére tapadnak, a víz minden egyes centiméterét érinti, és végre elmúlik az érzés, hogy egy steril környezetben lebeg elzárva a valódi világtól.  
\- Azt mondják, úgy viselkedsz, mint egy eszelős – csóválja a fejét Keith, de mosolyog rá a medence szélén állva.  
\- Pont jó, nem jössz be?  
\- Megelégszem a zuhannyal – ingatja a fejét. A következő pillanatban Lance unokaöccse és unokahúga, Silvio és Nadia sikítva ugranak bombát mellé, ugyanúgy ruhástól. Lisa felháborodottan trappol utánuk, hogy mégis mit képzelnek, túl késő van, hogy vizesek legyenek, ráadásul nincsen náluk váltás ruha. – Hozok nekik törölközőt – ajánlja fel Keith, de az ajtóban Krolia átveszi tőle a feladatot azzal, hogy inkább ne lépcsőzzön most. Mire visszaér három fürdőlepedővel, Lance is kikászálódik a vízből, de csak az egyik nyugágyra ül, az elázott ruhákban, a nehézkedéstől terhelten nincs ereje távolabb menni. A házban a családja és a legjobb barátai, a vőlegénye, aki mellett ma végre úgy aludhat, ahogy már nagyon régen nem. Krolia mellé teszi a törölközőt, és egy ideig még nem mozdul a szék mellől. Lance most realizálja, hogy hamarosan az anyósa lesz, és a gondolat cseppet sem zavarja. Krolia akkor bukkant fel, amikor Keith már egy éve járt terápiára, és hatalmas vihart kavart a lelkében, de végül úgy döntöttek, hogy szeretnének egy család lenni, és mára már remekül megvannak egymással. Cosmo is nála lakott az elmúlt fél évben.  
\- Most az jön, hogy ne törjem össze a szívét? – kérdez rá félig viccelődve, de a nő csak rámosolyog. Néha egy kicsit ijesztő, mert tud úgy mosolyogni, hogy a szeme közben nem teszi, és ez most ilyen mosoly.  
\- Te is tudod, hogy semmi jogom nem lenne ilyesmit mondani neked, amikor te vagy az, aki miatt boldog – válaszolja tárgyilagosan. Lance évekkel ezelőtt megbeszélte magával, hogy nem ítélkezik Krolia döntései felett, habár elsőre nem volt biztos benne, hogy jó ötlet volt visszajönnie. De Keithen nagyon sokat változtatott a tény, úgyhogy végül nem bánja. – Csak meg akartam köszönni. Örülök, hogy egyben visszajöttetek, ez hatalmas dolog.  
\- Igazán nincs mit és köszönöm. – A mosoly, amit ezután váltanak már tökéletesen őszinte._ _

__Lance egészen biztos benne, hogy két hétig azt a mennyiségű ételt fogják enni, ami a buli után maradt, és amit kedves és figyelmes emberek – mint az édesanyja és Rachel – gondosan bedobozoltak, felcímkéztek és betettek a hűtőbe. Még egy adag sütésre váró, ám direkt lefagyasztott fokhagymás csomó is van, amit az édesanyja azért nem sütött meg, mert Shiróék próbálták elmagyarázni mindenkinek, hogy a visszatérés után valószínűleg nem fognak tudni túl sokat enni, szóval kímélő ételekkel kellene kínálni őket. Csak a fele ment át, mert a családja és Hunk is annyi mindent hozott, aminek a végigkóstolásának gondolata is kellemetlen érzéseket okozott Lance-nek. De a maradékok elég sokáig elállnak, hogy Keith kívánsága, miszerint rendeljenek valami igazán vacak gyorskaját, egyelőre kívánság marad.  
A következő néhány napot akklimatizálódásnak szánják, ami annyit tesz, hogy semmit nem kell csinálniuk. Rachel ott marad velük a házban, hogy segítsen, ha bármire szükségük lenne, hogy orvost hívjon, ha valamelyikük rosszul lenne vagy ilyesmi. Semmi nem történik, ami miatt aggódniuk kellene. Lance boldog, hogy a kádban fekhet, ami melegen tartja neki a vizet, és így nem kell túl sokáig folyatnia a csapot. A vízben olvas, üzeneteket ír, sorozatokat vagy filmeket néz, esetleg valamelyik közelebbi rokonával beszélget. Ha nem a kádban, akkor a medencében szeret időzni, vagy a medence mellett élvezi napsugarakat. Valaki mindig átjön, de senki nem csinál bajt belőle, hogy egyikük sincs ereje teljében, hogy jó házigazdák legyenek. Adam meghívja mindkettejüket vacsorázni, hogy főzhessen nekik valami finomat, majd ha már teljesen sikerül visszaszokniuk a Földre. Keithel minden este sokáig beszélgetnek, az ágyon fekve csókolóznak, olyan gondolatokat osztanak meg egymással, amiket nem akarták, hogy más halljon vagy lásson valaha, így még titkosított vonalon sem mondták vagy írták le őket.  
Lance alig várja, hogy előadásokat tarthasson az űrről bárkinek, aki szeretné hallani, és egy csomó felkérése érkezett máris. Fejben már elkezdte összerakni, hogy is nézzen ki egy előadás, és már előre imádja. Főleg azokat, amiket majd gyerekeknek tarthat. Keith szimulációs gyakorlatok készítésében és tesztelésében fog segíteni, és visszamegy pilótának. Egyelőre nem tudják, milyen esélyeik lennének egy következő küldetésre, de ez a gondolat távol van.  
Zaklatja őket a média, az, hogy ők voltak az első férfi pár az űrben egyszerre, alapból olyasmi, ami felkelti a pletykalapok figyelmét, a kamerák előtti kézkérés erre rátett egy lapáttal. Lance egy ideig viccesnek gondolta a felhajtást, most már inkább úgy érzi, hogy jobban szeretné, ha a munkájáról kérdeznék ahelyett, hogy sokadjára mesélné el, hogy igen, Keith az első olyan szerelme, ami komolyabb volt egy kisiskolás románcnál, és nem, nem csalja meg nőkkel attól, hogy biszexuális. Továbbá nem, soha nem fognak arról nyilatkozni, mit csinálnak a hálószobájukban, köszönik szépen a lehetőséget._ _

__Az ötödik napon Keith elég jól érzi magát, hogy átmenjen Kroliához Cosmóért, és Lance elég jól érzi magát, hogy Rachel visszaköltözhessen a szüleikhez. Persze megy vele, családos napot tartanak, mindig végtelen boldogság tölti el, ha visszatér ide. A délutáni sziesztát nem alvással tölti, de kellemesen elvan egy fahéjas tejeskávé mellett a konyhában nővérével és a bátyjával, hiányzott ez a hétköznapi beszélgetés. Luis a gyerekekről mesél, akik most a nappaliban alszanak babzsákfotelekben, milyen az iskola, szeretnének egy kutyát, mert imádják Cosmót, de egy sokkal kisebb testűre gondolnak Lisával. Rachel a barátjáról beszél, akivel három éve vannak együtt, és akivel néhány hónapon belül összeköltöznek. A beálló csendben mindketten ránéznek, mire csak felvonja a szemöldökét.  
\- Mi van? Éppenséggel az egész világ tudja, mi van velünk.  
\- Azt például még nem tudjuk, mikor akartok esküdni – mutat rá Rachel. – Egek, el sem hiszem, hogy te vagy a következő – csóválja a fejét.  
\- Még nem beszéltünk róla – ismeri el.  
\- De legalább megünnepeltétek? – kérdez rá Luis vigyorogva, és amilyen tökéletesen játssza a komoly, felelősségteljes családapát, néha pontosan olyan számító arcot tud vágni, mint Veronica.  
\- Ja, elmondanám, hogy olyan pocsékul éreztük magunkat egész héten, hogy a gondolattól is forog a gyomrom – csóválja a fejét. – Mondjuk, most már jobb – fűzi hozzá. Hogy elterelje a témát, bedobja: – Említettem már, hogy Keith kétszer is megkért?  
Míg elmeséli a második alkalmat ott az öltözőben, megrezzen a telefonja, de csak akkor nézi meg, amikor Rachel feláll elöblíteni a bögréiket, és Luis bemegy a nappaliba az ébredező gyerekeket hallva.  
Az üzenet Kroliától érkezett, egy videó. Gondolkodás nélkül indítja el.  
A telefont letették valahová a nappali-előszobájában, hogy pontosan az ajtóra és az előtte lévő térre nézzen. Cosmo lelkes jelzőugatást hallat, nyilván meghallotta az érkező autót. Amikor Keith benyit az ajtón, Cosmo előbb odaugrik hozzá úgy, mint mindenkihez, hogy üdvözölje, azután felismeri és távolabb ugrik. Körbe-körbe ugrál örömében, boldog vakkantásokat és nyüszítést hallat, Keith vigyorogva hívja oda magához, mire a kezéhez simul, aztán megint elugrál. Keith végül a tér közepére térdel, és magához öleli a hatalmas kutyát, amikor az felteszi a vállára a mellső mancsait. Azután megint körbeszaladja a nappalit, és megint Keithez bújik, és ez ismétlődik egy párszor. Lance egészen elérzékenyül a boldogságukat látva.  
Azonnal szívecskés reakciózza a videót, majd legalább tizenötször rábök a szívecske ikonra is, mielőtt elküldené Kroliának. Végül odaír egy kérést, hogy ezt a videót mindenképpen tegyék fel Twitterre.  
A második nézésre Rachel csatlakozik hozzá, és halkan kuncog a kutya végeláthatatlan boldogságán.  
Fél óra múlva Keith elküldi neki a posztot Twitteren, mire Lance visszaküld egy képernyőfelvételt arról, hogyan szeretné továbbosztani a videót. Keith azt mondja, kirakhatja a szöveggel._ _

__Lance McClain @Lancetothestars 1 perce  
Ez a férfi és a kutyája <3 Már tudom is, ki hozza az első gyereket a családba ;) ;) #kutyapukákvagyunk_ _

__Keith Kogane @stationCDRKogane 2 perce  
Emlékszik rám :) *kutya emote*_ _

__KatieWR; 2019. november 28. – 2020. május 21._ _

**Author's Note:**

> A 2suit tényleg létező dolog, Wikin lehet róla olvasni ;)
> 
> Köszi, hogy elolvastad~


End file.
